


Busted

by NightEyes1394



Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightEyes1394/pseuds/NightEyes1394
Summary: What happens when the Young Bucks little sister gets involved with The Cleaner? Nothing BTE approves of!
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written on my tumblr for a friend of mine for her birthday! Thought I should post it here as well.  
> WARNING: Smut!
> 
> ...That is all. Enjoy!

“Kenny we can’t keep doing this…we’re going to get busted!” Richelle whispered. Kenny dragged her into a dimly lit closet in the arena. She shuddered as Kenny’s fingers caressed her side. Kenny smirked. “But doesn’t that make this even more fun?” He stripped her of her shirt and bra. He could feel her tense up, but he knew she didn’t want to stop.  
“Kenny…”  
“I’ll bet…soon enough…you’ll change your mind.” He chuckled.  
She gasped as he shoved his hands down her pants, biting her lip.  
Kenny chuckled darkly.   
“Well…what do we have here? Seems like your body doesn’t mind what we do.”  
Richelle whined. This was unfair! Since they started their secret relationship, Kenny has not let up on touching her. He even had the audacity to tease her in front of her big brothers Matt and Nick. It would start off as pats to the head, then stroking her arm, then hugging her as a “friend” whispering dirty things in her ear. He had no shame! Cocky son of a-  
“AH!”  
Richelle cried out in pleasure. Kenny smiled innocently, but his eyes held nothing but arrogance. He kept hitting the right spot. Curling his fingers into her g-spot as his thumb rubbed her clit, Kenny worked his fingers harder. Richelle clung to him almost as if her life depended on it. Which, in her mind, it did. Getting caught was the last thing on her mind.  
Nick yawned stretching his arms. Getting film for the next BTE is hard when Kenny can’t be found. Matt ran towards him huffing.  
“Did you find him?”  
“No! It’s like he vanished.”  
“Think he went back to the hotel?”  
“No, we rode here together remember?”  
“That’s…uh…do you hear that?”  
Matt and Nick listened closely.  
It was Kenny moaning!  
Nick and Matt looked at each other disturbed and curious. They stared at the closet door until Matt started smacking Nick in the shoulder.  
“Ow!” Nick exclaimed.  
“Shh! I think I found our next bit for BTE.”  
Nick’s eyes widened.  
“What the fu-no! Our channel will be taken down immediately!”  
Matt grinned and Nick groaned. He knew that look.  
“Fine, but we’re not putting everything in!”  
Kenny groaned as he entered Richelle, holding both her legs up pinning her to the wall. God, she was tight. When was the last time they fucked? It seemed like yesterday, but with how tight she always was, it didn’t seem like yesterday. He kept still for a moment, making sure Richelle was okay. Richelle whined.  
“Come on Kenny. Fuck me!”  
Kenny groaned and looked into her eyes before smirking.  
“You’re wish is my command princess.” Was all he said before thrusting hard and fast into her tight cunt.  
The sound of skin on skin echoed in the tiny closet. Richelle tried to stay quiet as best she could, but Kenny was too damn good and he knew it!  
“Fuck you’re so tight! Gonna make me cum soon.” Kenny grunted thrusting harder and harder hitting her womb. Richelle could only moan and dig her nails into his back. Kenny was going to be the death of her.  
Kenny could feel Richelle getting tighter around his cock. He knew she was close to cumming. He bit her neck, marking her. She cried out in pleasure.  
“Fuck Kenny….I…I can’t…gonna…”  
“Gonna what?”  
“Gonna…”  
Richelle blushed harder, if that was even possible.  
Kenny grunted in her ear.  
“Say it.”  
Richelle whined as he slowed his pace.  
“I’m gonna cum!”  
Kenny smirked.  
“Good girl.”  
The mixture of moans and groans heightened their pleasure before…  
“Fuck!” Kenny snapped his hips one last time emptying inside her.  
Richelle gripped him tightly crying out Kenny’s name loudly.  
They stayed in that position for only a few seconds before the closet door opened quickly.  
Immediately, both Kenny and Richelle looked up and paled. Of all the people to discover them…it had to be the Jackson brothers.  
With a tripod camera.  
Matt and Nick’s jaws were wide open, shock apparent on their face, their eyes filled with horror. Of all of them, Richelle was the first to recover.  
“Um…surprise?”  
Nick started gagging dropping the camera. Matt immediately started stomping on it.  
Kenny looked at Richelle, giving her a weak smile.  
“Guess we got caught…”


End file.
